


Masked Man

by TildaluvLoubear



Series: 路小娥 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/M, Female Louis, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masked Liam, Sexual Roleplay, Top Liam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TildaluvLoubear/pseuds/TildaluvLoubear
Summary: 大哥，你放了我，你要多少钱我男人都会给你。路小娥哀求道钱？蒙面的壮汉冷笑道，钱算个屁！老子有的是钱， 他粗硬的手指钳住路小娥精巧秀致的下巴，老子就要你给我生娃！





	Masked Man

**Author's Note:**

> 【伪】强奸，再强调一下蒙面男是利亚姆，他们在玩role play，再问自杀。

蒙面  
大哥，你放了我，你要多少钱我男人都会给你。路小娥哀求道

钱？蒙面的壮汉冷笑道，钱算个屁！老子有的是钱， 他粗硬的手指钳住路小娥精巧秀致的下巴，老子就要你给我生娃！

不，不行！我有人家了，你不能…不能… 路小娥瞪大双眼，泫然欲泣的神情让蒙面人下腹一紧

不能？哼哼，你男人早被我杀了！

路小娥如遭雷劈，难以置信地抬头望向面前只露出一双眼的男人。这人眼神阴鸷，汹涌的欲望澎湃其中，绝对是个杀人不手软的狠角色。你…你杀了他？……她的声音颤抖，那我也活不成了…你杀了我，求你杀了我

杀你？杀了你谁给老子生娃…蒙面人再也等不及，蓄势待发的硬物才一挣脱布料的束缚就往路小娥迅速被扒得精光的下体撞去，操，老子从来没干过这么紧的洞，真是个妖精…他毫不费力地将路小娥两条细腿搭在肩上，粗喘不可自抑

路小娥皱紧眉头，一双美目紧闭着，唇瓣咬得发白。蒙面人一见，急了，宝贝，睁眼，你还好吗，我是不是弄疼你了？蒲扇般的大手抚上那张脸时动作却是轻柔的

不，没事，你快动，小娥将眼睛睁开一条缝旋即又闭上，你杀了我男人还、还这样对我，你不得好死

不得好死老子也认了，老子恨不得天天这样对你，干得你三天下不了床，射到你肚里全是老子的崽， 他抽出到只剩头部，又重重地插入，囊袋拍打美妙肉体啪啪作响，低头看一看，路小娥白嫩的臀丘被撞得通红，浅粉色的穴口已泛起白沫，如此景色蒸出蒙面人一脑门热汗，口中嘶哈出声，动作愈发大开大合，恨不得爽死在当下

再看那路小娥，红唇半张，两颊云蒸霞蔚，细白的天鹅颈难耐地弓起，身体随男人抽插的节奏上下抖动，显然早已入了港，嘴里还嘟囔着救命、王八蛋、千刀万剐什么的。蒙面人又好笑又越发沉迷，狠命顶弄数下，次次顶中花心，路小娥终于“啊——”的一声高喊出来，纤长手臂伸向男人的脑后一把揭下那碍事的蒙面布将脸贴了上去，两人立刻疯狂地痴吻在一起，银丝勾连啧啧作响。路小娥急切地抬起下体迎向男人的胯部，口中语不成句：太大了，好爽，快操我，快，再用力一点，操烂我，大哥…

男人从喉咙口发出几声咆哮，一边加速一边还不忘抬起路小娥的上身用自己的胳膊垫在她和草甸之间，不让怀中人娇嫩的背被草棵子蹭红。大哥，你操得这么狠，小娥要给你生孩子了…路小娥凑在男人的耳边吁吁喘道，做我男人，我就给你生娃。

男人被这番话刺激得两眼昏花，只觉被这妖精兜头撒了把迷魂散，眼前一片氤氲白汽，连灵魂都跟着颤抖。小娥，我这辈子都是你男人，你真美，别离开我。要你给我生娃，生二三十个，要你肚子里永远有我的崽，你和你肚里的崽都是我的。宝贝，你好美，我好爱你。小娥…男人虔诚地从路小娥的薄唇一路深吻到她耳后，到修长的颈，到锁骨最后到柔软的胸脯，长舌在乳壑之间痴迷地舔弄：你会产奶给我儿子，但是太多了，我会帮你吸，帮你吃掉。它们是那么甜美，浪费一滴我良心都会不安。他粗糙的大手动情地揉捏路小娥的椒乳，嘴含上樱桃般的乳珠狂乱地又吸又舔。路小娥下体完全泥泞不堪，被男人粗长的性器撞出下流淫糜的水声。她难以自持地用双腿在男人身侧磨磨蹭蹭，曼妙呻吟和着男人的低吼此起彼伏

啊！！路小娥突然不受控制地弹起又落回男人怀里，原来刚刚那一下操中了她的宫颈口，快感如同醍醐灌顶，花穴  
内壁剧烈抽搐。男人强忍着射精之欲，狠狠又朝那处顶弄几下，爽得路小娥几乎两眼翻白，终于两人大喊着一齐交代了出来。强烈的后劲持续良久，等到男人降低抽插速度从顶峰下来，路小娥已经一只脚踏进黑甜乡之中了。男人盯着怀里人秀美的面庞，心中被深广的爱意填满。他只愿余生能和这个人一起度过，多少天灾人祸也再不怕

宝贝，累了吧？下次还玩儿吗？他吻上美人红得似要滴血的唇，话中带着宠溺的笑意

还玩儿…嗯…大哥…你比我男人会干多了…

这人！男人低头看去，路小娥呼吸清浅，已经睡着了。


End file.
